The present invention relates to industrial machines. Specifically, the present invention relates to a fluid conveyance system for a earthmoving machine attachment.
Conventional rope shovels include a frame supporting a boom and a handle coupled to the boom for rotational and translational movement. A dipper is attached to the handle and is supported by a cable or rope that passes over an end of the boom. The rope is secured to a bail that is pivotably coupled to the dipper. During the hoist phase, the rope is reeled in by a hoist drum, lifting the dipper upward through a bank of material and liberating a portion of the material. The orientation of the dipper relative to the handle is generally fixed and cannot be controlled independently of handle and hoist rope.